El Olor de la Primavera
by Cliffan
Summary: La primavera no llegó a la vida de Sougo hecha de flores y miel.


**Universo:** _Manga/Anime.._

 **Spoilers:** _Ninguno._

 **Advertencias:** _Ninguna._

* * *

 **EL OLOR DE LA PRIMAVERA**

[Oneshot]

La primavera no huele a flores o a miel; a hierba recién cortada, a aire limpio o a fresca agua. No hay ruido de niños carcajeándose o de pajarillos cantando. No tiene amor en el aire, ni amarillo, rosa y azul adornando las calles. El cielo no está claro y despejado. Los cerezos no florecen ni los pétalos cubren el parque. Los animales no corren libres y las mariposas no baten sus alas.

No. La primavera en la vida del Capitán de la Primera División del Shinsengumi no se presenta de esa manera.

Tras diecinueve años de vida y unas manos que han acabado con más vidas de las que puede recordar, la primavera llega a la vida de Sougo con el olor a hierro de la sangre y el agrio aroma del sukonbu. Con gritos exaltados e insultos creativos; con el inquietante sonido de un hueso rompiéndose o el impacto de un fuerte golpe, de una dura patada. En el aire flota la tensión y las malas intenciones. El rojo de la sangre (el rojo de _sus_ ropas) lo tiñe todo de rabia y deseos de venganza. El color del cielo importa menos que un pimiento, y las flores y sus pétalos sólo son una colchoneta improvisada para caídas dolorosas. Las ardillas, los conejos, los pájaros, las abejas, las mariposas e incluso los perros salvajes y los gatos temerarios huyen de _su_ fuerza volcánica y sus promesas de guerra.

Es una primavera extraña, una poco usual. Una primavera que no cualquiera llamaría primavera y sí la veraniega temporada de huracanes o la violenta actividad de un volcán en erupción. Podría ser considerado un invierno crudo o una larga sequía, pero nadie podría relacionar el paralizante dolor de un hombro dislocado y tres dedos rotos con la dulce sensación de un corazón latiendo al son de una canción de amor. Pero _ella_ tiene el poder de cambiar las estaciones a su antojo, de convertir la nieve en una característica del verano y los árboles desnudos en un atributo de la primavera. Sólo tiene que mirarlo, sólo tiene que evitarlo, sólo tiene que decir una palabra o quedarse simplemente callada para convertir el frío en calor y la lluvia en fuego.

Ella sólo tiene que existir.

Lo más irónico de todo es que _ella_ , la _Diosa de las Estaciones_ , no sabe que puede crear y destruir sólo con sus ojos. Sus ojos que recuerdan a los brillantes zafiros o a un cielo despejado; a veces también parecen ser un mar embravecido o una tormenta rabiosa que lo arrasa todo. Ella no lo sabe y sólo se limita a atormentar por ignorancia con su reinado, siempre mirando al frente, nunca tentada a detenerse y ver lo que ha hecho.

Si él fuera cualquier otra persona y no Okita Sougo, el sádico asesino, esa primavera y su creadora lo hubieran destrozado, desprendiendo todas sus hojas y arrancando su raíz de la tierra fértil en que estaba plantado. Pero él era precisamente Okita Sougo y aquello que lo mantenía en pie era ese viento destructivo, esas lluvias torrenciales y esos incendios repentinos.

Okita sólo puede sonreír si _ella_ le insulta, si ella se detiene a molestarle, si se lanza sobre él para darle a conocer el sabor de su puño o la potencia de sus rodillazos. Le hace sonreír genuinamente (una especie de mueca de alegría estrangulada) si simplemente lo ve a los ojos (con odio, con enojo; no le interesa, lo importante es que lo está viendo de _verdad_ ).

Su corazón se acelera, regocijado, cuando ella patea el trasero de alguien que le dobla o le triplica el tamaño. Cuando compiten entre los dos por alguna tontería; su pulso aumenta cuando el atardecer tiñe sus cabellos naranjas con un beso de fuego y, sobre todo, su corazón amenaza con agujerearle el pecho cuando ella mira desafiante a todos y a él mismo, como si tuviera el mundo bajo sus pies y todo bajo sus plantas le perteneciera.

A veces fantasea con ella. Rompiendo sus defensas, adentrándose en sus pensamientos; obligándola a postrarse a sus pies. Pero todo esto son sueños que nunca alcanzarán la realidad porque él no tiene la capacidad para someterla ni ella la intención de hacerlo. Y, tal vez, esa es su mejor cualidad. El saber que ella seguirá siendo ella, no importa cuántas veces alguien (él, cualquier otro) intente deshacerla o quebrarla como a un espejo.

Ella es como una reina sin corona, una diosa sin templo. Un magneto para sus miradas. ¿Qué hace? ¿Qué piensa? ¿Qué quiere? ¿Adónde va? ¿De dónde viene? ¿Por qué lo hace? Aunque es fácil de leer, hay páginas que él no vivió a su lado. Páginas que sólo ella puede regresarlas y desvelarle su contenido. Su padre, su hermano, su madre; su planeta natal, los secretos de su raza. Sus penas, sus glorias, sus debilidades y la esencia de su alma. Él no estuvo allí, pero tiene deseos de leerlo.

La primavera viene con ella sin ella saberlo, sin él haberla buscado. Es sólo el repentino sentimiento de que hay un lugar que debe ser llenado a su lado. Un lugar que sólo alguien como ella, cuyas flores y fragancias no son más que la fuerza destructiva de sus manos, el olor del barro, el gusto metálico de la sangre y el rojo de sus ropas. No hay nadie más aunque él intente aparentarlo. Es un hueco que tiene su molde, su voz, su perfume.

¿Cómo es que el amor para él terminó significando esto? Él no lo sabe, pero está consciente de que la primavera ha llegado y durará largo tiempo.

 **[FINAL]**

* * *

 **[Notas y aclaraciones]**

 **PERO QUÉ GRAN PEDAZO DE CURSILERÍA ES ESTO. Vamos, ustedes quieren, vomitemos juntos. ¡Blerghh! Cuatro horas sublimando sensaciones y creyéndome la poetiza que no soy (¿cuándo fue la última vez que hice esto? ¿Con un Clerith?) y al final sólo es una cosa vomitivamente cursi que no demora para leer más de cinco minutos. ¡El mundo no es justo!**

 _ **¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**_

 **No olviden entrar a** _ **Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**_ **porque YOLO!**


End file.
